Dead Memories
by Fnaf Fanfiction Bear
Summary: What would happen if the Fnaf crew were trying to survive in a Zombey World. Who would die who would live? We'll find it out. Btw in this story all protagonists are Humans and my mother language is not english so it's not the best.
1. A whole new world

Dead Memories

Freddy: Hey Kids, it's me Freddy Fazbear. How are you all feeling today? Kids: GREAT Freddy! And you? Freddy: Wonderful, but before we start singing, here are my friends Bonny and Chica. Chica: Hello there, I'm Chica, I make the best Pizza in town. Bonnie: But don't forget about me your buddy Bonnie I am one of the best guitarist around. Freddy : Now we can start singing, shall we? Foxy : AAARRRRRR It's me Captain-Foxy the Pirate. Do you all want to sing a chanty with me, ye little landlubbers? Or do I have to steal all of Chica s pizza? Foxy said to his friends (including the kids) from Pirate Cove.

Suddendly all Parents ran into the Dining Area and from there to their kids. WE HAVE TO GO NOW, Freddy heard saying a parent to her kids, IMMEDIATLY! Everyone ran out of the Pizzeria, except the actors in their costumes. Freddy took of his costume and put on his normal clothes. So did the others. He had a Brown Sweatshirt with black trousers and white shoes. On his head were a black hat and a brown with a touch of red sunglass lay on his nose it covered his blue light eyes. Chica wear blue jeans, a yellow Jacket obviously yellow shoes. She had long yellow hair and tiny nose and mouth. Her mouth had orange lipstick on it. Her eyes were brown and she had a black necklace around her neck.

Bonnie had short purple dyied hair and a purple cap and red eyes. He said once it would be a birth defect. He had a purple pullover white jeans and purple shoes. Foxy was completly red, the only thing which wasn't read were his black trousers and he had a black piercing. He also dyied his hair red.

After they all searched in the Pizzeria for other humans, they all met on the stage again. The house was completly empty. They now decided to go out and what they found there was unbelievable, everyone who would see this would react like: WHAT THE F**K.


	2. Try not to be insane

Author Note: THANKS GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT, I AM REALLY THANKFUL. ALSO I NOTICED THAT THERE ARE COMMANDS FROM MY HANDY WHICH ARE SOMETIMES IN MY TEXT. JUST IGNORE THEM. WELL LET'S CONTINUE FNAF FANFICTION BEAR OUT.

The street was a mess. Dead bodies were laying on the ground. Chica : Oh my god! how could we miss that, chica screamed. Suddendly one of the dead humans moved. It was a little girl which hold a plushie of Freddy in her hands, but somehow she seemed diffrent, her eyes were black except of one white spot for each eye in the middle. Also she had deep wounds all over her body. As she stood up she opened her mouth to scream. But the only thing that was heard by the group was a loud breath. She didn't had a tongue. Chica immediatly fell in powerlessness on the ground. The trio acted very fast. Freddy took Chica and ran with Bonnie and Foxy into the pizzeria. The purple and the red man closed the door behind them after they came in. Unfortunaly after they did that more bodies outside started to " awake ". Bonnie : Uhm ... guys, I think the monsters outside want to eat us, the actor said pointing on a man which ate defintly another human or all what had remained of him. No way! Foxy said sarcastic, while he hold a chair from the dining area to barricade the door. Freddy : Help Foxy, Bonnie while I accommodate Chica in the office. After that I try to find weapons or anything for us to defend ourselfes. ( One hour later ) Chica woke up and asked herself were the others were. Suddendly Freddy and Foxy ran to Chica in the room which had belong to the Security Guard Mike Schmidt. Foxy : Chica! Something is wrong with Bonnie. Bonnie : Guys were are you? Why are you hiding? We're Friends don't we? TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Illness part 1

A/N: Hey guys Fnaf Fanfiction here, to be clear I am uploading new chapters/story from Monday to Thursday. Also I'm now trying to focus on Dead Memories. Thanks Flameclaw for you're comment. Spoiler: Some of the animatronics will die but not now, later... . Well let's continue Fnaf Fanfic bear out.

After Foxy and Freddy have heard that, they both shut the doors from the office. Bonnie : There you are... . Next to the left door the purple mann had apeard. He looked horrible. He was completly covered with blood and organs. His hair was just as read as Foxy's. But that wasn't the bad part, the bad part was his eyes had turned light red and he had red scratches next to his cheeks were he bleeded. And his mouth was smiling with an insane touch. Chica : Oh my god Bonnie what happend? Bonnie : Nothing sister, can I play with you now? Freddy: Chica stay away from him. He's gonna kill you.

Flashback:

Freddy: Bonnie, Foxy are you finished? I've found some "weapons". In his hands he hold a ax, a gun, a kitchen knife and a baseball bat. Freddy took the ax, Bonnie the gun and Foxy the bat. Suddendly the trio heard something like a "thump" behind the door. Foxy ran to the window. : Guys were pretty fucked! There are at least twenty walkers infront of our pizzeria. Freddy: Walkers? Thats how you're calling them? Why not pretty-little-motherfuckers? Obviously they act like... . ZOMBIES! Bonnie had screamed. The door had broke up and walkers went into the room. Without batting an eyelid he chopped off the head of a zombie . Foxy did the same. Only Bonnie was waiting. He began to cry after a man was walking infront to him. The thing rushed him to the ground and randomly the salvia from the Zombie landed on Bonnies tear and it mixed. Immediatly Bonnie had stopped crying. With a furious look he shot the monster above him in the had and blood came out. Bonnie let out a deep insane laughter. Bonnie: I want to tear you apart. hahaha...HAHAHAAHAA...

WTF HAPPEND SORRY BECAUSE OF THE LENGHT OF THE CAPTERS.


	4. Kids and violence

Foxy: After his laughter we killed every walker without getting damaged. But when it was over he... he tried to shoot Freddy. Fortunaly we fled for him and thats when got here. (Crack) Suddendly window broke and a hand hit out of it, the button. Bonnie: He Guys I missed ya. (insane laughter here) Do you have some red colore? My bowtie is a kind of black. Freddy: Bonnie think normal, that's not you! I beg you please, please, PLEASE! You don't even got a bowtie! Bonnie load his gun and aimed at the others. (PUUFFF) Something tackled Bonnie ground. Chica looked kind a happy, not because of Bonnie, because of the the pair who stood behind him. Mysterious thing: Why did you do that? That's Bonnie why did you attacked him? Mysterious second thing: Because he had a gun?! And he tried to killed them. ( The little thing noticed the others) Oh sorry... ahm... hi? Chica: Billy, Juliet how did you make it to our house? I mean alone. Two little kids went in the room stepping over Bonnie, who was powerless. The women hugged the children. Juliet: Mommy, were're so happy to see you. Billy: Yeah, we thougth you died. Billy said with a sad face. Bonnie tried to move but he had to focus. Bonnie: What the fuck happend? Immediatly Freddy and Foxy held him. Foxy: Bonbon is your bowtie black? Bonnie: No I don't even got one and don't call me like that. Both led him go. Chica and the kids looked in fear while Bonnie directed his cap he just realized that he was covered in blood and organs. Bonnie: Oh my... AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. (After an hour) Foxy had fixed again the door and Bonnie had washed himself. Also Bonnie found out, because of Freddy what he had done. The purple guy couldn't believe the story. Billy, Juliet and Chica were later in the kitchen to get some food for everybody. After Foxy finished the door he decided to take care of the windows. But when he looked out of one to the parking lot he couldn't believe eyes. Is that really him?

■_■ a/n: He guys Fnaf Fanfiction Bear, who could you think is that person? Bye bye Hint: You see through his eyes.


	5. Phone Guy

Hey Guys here is the long chapter I promised you. Enjoy :D Fnaf Fanfiction Bear out.

Peter got out of his car and looked around. "Hmm, perhaps someone is in pizzeria. Luckily I didn't forget the keys." He turned back to his car and grabbed a hammer. "But you got always be prepared, in a world like this". But that moment a window from the pizzeria opened. Behind the window stood a red haired man with an piercing on one of his lips. "Peter James Griffin, of course you survived this zombie world until now. Otherwise this world would't be real". Foxy said. Peter was so happy to see the actor especially after this disaster. Foxy crawled out the window and ran to P.G. "Hey Fox how you're doing?" Foxy didn't answere and showed a sarcastic smile. " Not really, well I think since that apocalypse started and vixey travelled to Washington D.C." Suddendly they both heard a loud scream, not to far from here. " Come on let's go inside before the Walkers notice us. (Inside the pizzeria after Foxy had barricade all windows and doors.) "Peter!" everyone cheered in a softly tune. "I'm sorry but we have to be quiet because of the zombies". "I know, had anyone seen Mike? She should be with you, but obviously she's not." Peter wisphered with a sadly voice. ( Mike is in this story a girl cought*)_ Mike... ._ The whole time everyone forgot about her. Mike, the shy smart girl and Chicas best friend. How could they forget about her. From a next moment to another Chica threw up. Disgusted by her own that she had forgotten about her best friend. They both knew since their childhood each other and were always side by side. "She said she wanted to go to the supermarket on the 5th street" told Freddy the others. " We have to find her !" sobbed Chica. "Alright I think we need to split in two groups for a rescue operation. We can't leave the pizzeria abonned" Freddy commanded."Team one, the rescue team was Foxy, Bonnie and Peter. Team two, the defenders team was Freddy, Chica, Billy and Juliet. Before we go, we could need some phones or walkie-talkies to ask for help if need some. I'll be back in a fiew minutes." Said the guy with a blue employee suit. He handed over one walkie-talkie to Freddy. Your code-name is Fazbear and mine is Phone guy, okay?!" said Phone guy, while the bruinette chuckled.

END OF this chapter. Hey guys I'm back FFB. Please write in the Reviews what I could change. Fnaf Fanfiction Bear out. :D


End file.
